


I'm At A Loss

by laughingwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingwolves/pseuds/laughingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finally meets someone he can't push around or intimidate</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm At A Loss

Derek could hear Jackson trekking through the woods from a mile away. He sighed and continuds to read the book he had set on the table in front of him. 

In 5 minutes Jackson was pounding on the door. Derek says, ‘Jackson, get out of here.’ He doesn’t have to shout because now that Jackson is a werewolf he can hear him perfectly fine. Jackson continues to bang on the door.

Derek swings open the door, ‘Can you try not to destroy the only standing thing left on this house? Jesus. What do you want?’

Jackson pushes his way inside. ‘Tell me. What happened.’

Derek crosses his arms across his chest. ‘I don’t know.’

He watches Jackson’s jaw clench and unclench. ‘You should! You’re the alpha Derek!’

‘I’m sorry but I don’t know Jackson, you think being Alpha comes with automatic knowledge of everything? No.’

Jackson advances on Derek, ‘Then what is the point of you if you don’t know anything? Why did you give me the bite?’

Derek feels his eyes flash crimson red. He grabs Jackson by his jacket and slams him on the ground, splinters flew all around them. Jackson whimpered. ‘You wanted this. You begged for this. So don’t come to me and complain when it gets rough.’ 

Jackson stares into Derek’s eyes and Derek can see the fight vanish from the boy. ‘How many?’ His voice breaks, ‘How many people- did I kill?’ 

The question catches Derek off guard. 

He backs away to give him room and Jackson scrambles over to the wall. 

‘Five. And you’ve hurt a lot more.’ 

Jackson let out a heavy breath. His heartbeat started to race. Jackson dragged his fingers through his hair and started to repeat a single word. ‘No.’ 

‘I’m not a killer Derek. I didn’t want that. I just wanted to a better me. Better at lacrosse, faster, stronger. Everything McCall has.’ He held up his head to look at Derek and tears ran down his face. He stood up and wiped them away with the back of his hands. ‘Thanks anyways.’ Jackson walks out the door and into the fog. His posture was different. He didn’t walk with an air of arrogance anymore. He slouched and never took his eyes from the ground. 

Derek watches him until he disappears completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lowlyminion(tumblr)


End file.
